Just Thinking
by ChibiGohan1
Summary: Just a songfic showing the thoughts of the Z people on Goku in song form. (I wrote all the songs myself) So far I've only got Gohan and Goten's POV in song form up, but if you review, I'm thinking about adding Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. So please R+R!


Hey everyone, what's up? It's been a long time since I wrote a songfic. Heck, it's been a long time since I wrote a song! But yes, I did write the songs that Gohan and Goten are singing. Let me explain. This is a fic where Gohan and Goten's POV and thoughts on their dad (it's before the Majin Buu Saga) in the forms of songs. They aren't really singing out loud. I wrote all the songs by myself, and I don't know if I will add other people's POV into this. Review and tell me, OK?  
  
Chihan: OK, here's the disclaimer. ChibiGohan doesn't own anything in this fanfic except for me and the songs. *Darn! I hate being someone else's property!*  
  
CG: So, if anyone has any questions, just review and tell me. Give me three reviews and I'll add Bulma and Vegeta's POV.  
  
Here are some things you should know:  
  
*thinking*  
  
(me talking to you or commenting)  
  
~Change of POV~  
  
"Talking"  
  
And just regular text means just regular things, like telling people if they're moving around or something like that.  
  
If you get confused, flame me. What the heck is a flamer anyway? On with the song!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Gohan and Goten's Songs  
  
Gohan sat at his table, fidgeting with his pencil. *I don't want to study,* he thought grumpily. Sighing, he looked out the window.  
  
~Gohan's POV~  
  
  
  
It's a beautiful day outside  
  
But it doesn't make  
  
Any difference because you're  
  
Not there to take  
  
  
  
Me hand in hand  
  
Outside to play  
  
Now there's nowhere to go  
  
You're not here to say  
  
  
  
Anything to me  
  
If you were alive  
  
Then you'd see  
  
Just how much I've suffered  
  
It seems like an eternity  
  
  
  
It was my fault...  
  
All my fault  
  
That you died  
  
I watched you go  
  
Couldn't do anything  
  
To make you stop  
  
The perfect opportunity  
  
Just passed right by  
  
Then you died...  
  
  
  
Why'd you do it, Dad  
  
Why'd you go and make  
  
Everyone so sad  
  
  
  
I don't even know  
  
Who you are anymore  
  
Just someone who  
  
Went out the door  
  
And never came back...  
  
  
  
It was my fault...  
  
All my fault  
  
That you died  
  
I watched you go  
  
Couldn't do anything  
  
To make you stop  
  
The perfect opportunity  
  
Just passed right by  
  
Then you died...  
  
  
  
Oh...I miss you  
  
Sooo bad  
  
Mom's always crying  
  
And my little brother  
  
Has no idea  
  
Who's his dad  
  
  
  
You could have come back  
  
Why'd you say no  
  
Is it because it's my fault  
  
  
  
I didn't listen to you  
  
I should have done it  
  
When you told me to  
  
But I wanted him to suffer  
  
I never thought it through  
  
  
  
I was so young when  
  
I first lost you  
  
I never got the chance  
  
To really understand  
  
What happened that day  
  
When I saw you were gone  
  
I didn't know what to say  
  
  
  
Then when I was older  
  
Again you went through  
  
That dreaded door  
  
That led to the next dimension...  
  
  
  
It was my fault...  
  
All my fault  
  
That you died  
  
I watched you go  
  
Couldn't do anything  
  
To make you stop  
  
The perfect opportunity  
  
Just passed right by  
  
Then you died...  
  
Haven't seen you for so many years  
  
Seems like you just had to disappear  
  
  
  
It was my fault...  
  
All my fault  
  
That you died  
  
I watched you go  
  
Couldn't do anything  
  
To make you stop  
  
The perfect opportunity  
  
Just passed right by  
  
Then you died...  
  
~End of Gohan's POV~  
  
  
  
Gohan blinked back tears that were threatening to spill. He looked down at the floor. *It's been so long... since I last saw him... why'd he have to die... it's not fair...*  
  
  
  
Goten looked up from the floor where he was playing. "Gohan, are you OK?"  
  
  
  
Gohan quickly blinked. "Yea, everything's great!" he smiled.  
  
  
  
Goten shrugged. *I wonder what he was thinking.*  
  
  
  
~Goten's POV~  
  
  
  
Why is he always thinking  
  
Why is mom always crying?  
  
Is it something to do with my dad  
  
The dad that I never had?  
  
  
  
They told me he was the best  
  
Better than all the rest  
  
He had a heart that was pure  
  
And everyone was so sure  
  
That he'd never die, he would win  
  
  
  
What my brother told me  
  
Made me really sad  
  
But yet I'll never forget  
  
That hero is my dad  
  
  
  
I never knew him  
  
What exactly is a dad  
  
My friends all have someone  
  
Someone I know I never had  
  
They look up to their fathers  
  
I look up to my brother  
  
Can I consider my brother  
  
As a sort of substitute dad?  
  
Is that what dads are like  
  
Someone to guide you through thick and thin  
  
Or are they someone frighten you  
  
And leave you on your own?  
  
  
  
It's one of the great mysteries of life  
  
I could guess forever and never be right  
  
Who killed my dad  
  
Was it really that bad  
  
That no one ever will tell me about it  
  
  
  
Gohan always seems to be mad  
  
Whenever I ask him about my dad  
  
How did he die  
  
I wanna know why  
  
Then Mom starts getting really sad  
  
  
  
They told me that you died twice  
  
And that you couldn't come back to life  
  
Because you didn't want to  
  
Why would you leave us alone  
  
Piccolo told me you get trouble wherever you go  
  
Is that true? How can it be?  
  
My dad is the target of every enemy?  
  
  
  
I never knew him  
  
What exactly is a dad  
  
My friends all have someone  
  
Someone I know I never had  
  
They look up to their fathers  
  
I look up to my brother  
  
Can I consider my brother  
  
As a sort of substitute dad?  
  
Is that what dads are like  
  
Someone to guide you through thick and thin  
  
Or are they someone frighten you  
  
And leave you on your own?  
  
  
  
I hope you come back  
  
One of these days  
  
I want to know what you look like  
  
And what you say  
  
  
  
I'm getting older  
  
Soon I'll know more  
  
About why you never came back  
  
After you went through the door  
  
  
  
I never knew him  
  
What exactly is a dad  
  
My friends all have someone  
  
Someone I know I never had  
  
They look up to their fathers  
  
I look up to my brother  
  
Can I consider my brother  
  
As a sort of substitute dad?  
  
Is that what dads are like  
  
Someone to guide you through thick and thin  
  
Or are they someone frighten you  
  
And leave you on your own?  
  
  
  
~End of Goten's POV~  
  
  
  
This time it was Gohan's turn to ask Goten, "Goten, are you all right? You seem sort of quiet."  
  
  
  
Goten laughed. Now Gohan had caught him deep in thought. "Perfectly fine." He wouldn't ask Gohan about him yet. Soon, though, he wanted to know. Soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, whaddaya think? I personally like Goten's better, because it has more to do with Goku, ya know? I mean, you could use Gohan's song practically anywhere. Anyway, review, please.  
  
Chihan: Yea, remember, if you review, CG will add Bulma, Vegeta, AND Trunks's POVs. (That's different!) Three reviews equals one chapter. That's CG's basic law of life.  
  
CG: Yea, you heard the muse! Now please, be a good person and click the button at the bottom... 


End file.
